Safe and Sound
by Day Sweet
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic: Ella quería desistir, pero siempre había alguien que daba todo por salvarle. Ella se percatará de aquello cuando quizá sea demasiado tarde, existirá el miedo a perder algo que no había comenzado.


_**NOTA AL FINAL**_

_**¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**_

* * *

"_**Safe and Sound"**_

**_OS inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift del mismo nombre._**

** w w w. youtube watch?v = RzhAS_GnJIc**

_**(UNIENDO LOS ESPACIOS)**_

* * *

_Summary_

_Ella quería desistir, pero siempre había alguien que daba todo por salvarle. Ella se percatará de aquello cuando quizá sea demasiado tarde, existirá el miedo a perder algo que no había comenzado. Él la cuidó siempre, por sobre su propia vida, sabiendo que la amaba, pero también estando claro en que ella jamás iba a darse cuenta._

_Eso era lo que él pensaba._

_Pero las cosas cambian, y deberán mantenerse sanos y salvos._

_Para amarse._

_Después._

* * *

_**«I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said I'll never let you go» **_

**« Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro**

**Cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir»**

* * *

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, Edward se preguntó internamente si debería esperar o salir corriendo sin importarle que apenas llevaba dos horas en el hospital, dos horas, dos malditas horas, en las que había dejado de buscar, porque había cometido la estupidez de haberse golpeado la cabeza como un completo idiota.

Había sangrado.

Pero le dolía más la idea de no saber en qué condiciones se encontraba su pequeño ángel: Bella.

_._

_._

_._

_Un día en el que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que ocurriría algo así, los caminos de ellos se unieron de una manera extraña; él, un desempleado guardaespaldas que caminaba por Manhattan con su ceño fruncido y su mente perdida y ocupada en sus preocupaciones, la muerte de su madre lo tenía aun deprimido y había caído en la soledad sin pensar en que su padre lo necesitaba; él estaba arrepentido, pero tenía miedo. Edward cruzó la calle con sus manos metidas en sus vaqueros a causa del frio, la navidad se acercaba y el frio era cada vez más fuerte, hasta llegaba temblar a causa de las bajas temperaturas en las que se encontraban, el clima cada vez cambiaba, el mundo estaba distinto, y la gente con los nervios de punta. Tantas desgracias ocurridas en países vecinos estremecían a cualquiera._

_Pero a él no le importaba, él solo quería estar solo en su amargura._

_Esme había sido una buena mujer, una madre excepcional, cariñosa y aventurera, su dulzura era contagiosa al igual que su sonrisa, pero Dios se la había llevado y Edward tenía que aprender a vivir con eso._

_Entró a una pequeña tiendita y ojeó rápidamente para conseguir cigarrillos, era una estúpida adicción que había adquirido y no podía dejarlo. Negó con la cabeza y recordó como su madre lo regañaba al verlo fumar y lo halaba de sus orejas._

_Quizá debería haberlo dejado desde hace mucho._

_Al pagar y salir, sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos al notar la silueta de una joven forcejeando con un tipo en un callejón muy escondido de las personas que caminaban por la calle, aparentemente, el maldito hombre de cabello largo quería llevarse a la chica a algún lado, y ella, aunque era evidente que no podría contra él, seguía luchando mientras gritaba._

_Edward echó a correr hacia la ubicación de la chica y se permitió abiertamente proporcionarle un empujón al hombre al notar que éste intentaba tomar en sus brazos a la frágil chica, y ella, al ver al chico cabello cobrizo, luchar para defenderla, las lagrimas de agradecimiento se hicieron presentes y pudo ser testigo en como Edward golpeaba al maldito desgraciado y la salvaba de lo que sea que ese maldito quería hacerle._

_Edward le proporcionó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del hombre y éste cayó al suelo gritando del dolor._

_El cobrizo es fuerte, pensó Isabella aún temblando de miedo y tendida en el frio suelo._

— _¡Ay! —exclamó el hombre quejándose de dolor._

— _¡Para que aprendas a no aprovecharte de una mujer, maldito! —exclamó Edward enfurecido, lo primero que su madre le había enseñado era saber ser un caballero, y le molestaba que alguien estúpido se quisiera pasar de listo con una mujer._

_Edward le tendió la mano a Isabella para ayudarla a levantarse._

—_Gracias —sollozó Isabella bajando la mirada apenada, si algo hubiese ocurrido era solo por su culpa._

_La penetrante mirada de Edward incomodó un poco a Isabella y tuvo que centrarse en los orbes esmeralda que la observaban con cautela, la pequeña venda en la muñeca de la chica lo preocupó, pero no fue capaz de preguntar, ya que solo se concentró en los achocolatados ojos pertenecientes a la hermosa princesa frente a él, se veía tan frágil y tan sola que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, pero supo que su cara era completamente familiar para él._

— _¿Te conozco de algún lugar? —preguntó el cobrizo sin despegar su mirada de la de ella._

—_Uh… no, bueno, si ves la televisión supongo que sí —ella sonrió pero con tristeza—, mi madre es Reneé de Swan._

_Inmediatamente Edward la reconoció._

—_Oh. ¿Eres Isabella Swan? ¡Vaya! Es completamente extraño que estés por estos lugares sola, sin seguridad… —Isabella frunció el ceño cuando Edward dijo aquello, había actuado como una estúpida, él tenía razón._

_La hija de la famosa y glamurosa Renné Swan, la creativa y carismática escritora del momento, en una calle completamente sola e insegura, era una completa locura._

_¿Cómo fue capaz de burlar toda la seguridad de la casa, solo para salir a caminar en una de las calles más peligrosas de Manhattan?_

—_Me escapé de casa —dijo apenada, tenía diecisiete años y nunca le habían permitido salir sola, se sentía hostigada._

_Edward abrió sus ojos como un par de platos._

—_Estoy perdida —volvió a confesar Isabella, sintiéndose estúpida._

—_Te llevaré a tu casa —ofreció Edward caballerosamente—, pero debemos caminar._

_Ella rió abiertamente y asintió aliviada, confiaba en ese hombre, y no sabía la razón, apenas lo conocía pero sabía que era bueno, su sonrisa y su mirada lo delataban, era como ver el reflejo de su alma pura y dulce, su sensatez era palpable._

_Edward al escuchar la risa de aquel ángel sintió que su mundo cambiaba, aquella pequeña niña había despertado una infinita ternura que a sus veintiún años nadie había podido lograr despertar, ella era como un pequeño ángel que su madre había enviado y por primera vez en meses, Edward sonrió sincero._

_Ahí fue cuando sus vidas cambiaron._

_._

_._

_._

Edward suspiró profundamente y luego se quejó cuando el dolor apareció en su dorso, estaba herido, la cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de los golpes y su brazo izquierdo estaba fracturado, pero podía caminar y buscarla, él había prometido que la cuidaría, que nunca la dejaría sola, ese rostro de ángel no merecía estar desamparado, él era su protector y no podía quedarse ahí, pero también era imposible salir del hospital por ella, las calles estaban abarrotadas de policías y bomberos y hasta rescatistas, buscando a gente desaparecida, mientras que los familiares gritaban de dolor al escuchar las perdidas, era una horrible catástrofe, y le dolía saber que él estaba en peores condiciones: sin su Bella.

¡¿Por qué demonios tuvo que haberse golpeado cuando ya casi salían?!

¡¿Por qué no la encontraron a ella en vez de a él?!

Él hubiera encontrado la forma de salir, pero Isabella no podría sola, ella no podía estar encerrada.

¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir aquello cuando por fin había encontrado una hermosa razón para seguir luchando?

.

.

.

_El ángel sollozaba en su habitación mientras que su protector la escuchaba en la puerta de su habitación, sin ser capaz de entrar, el protector apoyó su cabeza en la fría puerta mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir, le dolía profundamente que aquel hermoso ángel tuviera que vivir aquella pesadilla._

_¿Qué no daría el protector por salvar a su ángel y vivir ese dolor por ella?_

_Los sollozos aumentaron cada vez más, algo que, estremeció a Edward._

— _¡Bella! ¡Bella!_

_Ella no respondió._

— _¡Oh no, Bella! —gritó preocupado y comenzó a azotar la puerta a golpes, utilizaba toda su fuerza, con furor y angustia, la puerta se abrió y Edward corrió al baño donde Isabella se encontraba._

_Ella lo había hecho de nuevo._

_La sangre se corría por las muñecas de Bella y ésta se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras que sollozaba entrecortadamente._

_Comenzó a tambalearse, y justo cuando Edward la tomó en sus brazos, ella desmayó._

— _¡Oh no, Bella, por favor, por favor despierta, por favor! —suplicó Edward con voz entrecortada, Isabella estaba pálida y sus ojeras eran notables, la pequeña hojilla cayó al suelo ensangrentada, Edward rápidamente corrió al automóvil._

_Edward llevaba un año trabajando para los Swan, era el guardaespaldas de Isabella Swan, la hija de la escritora y el director de cine que nunca estaba en casa con su familia._

_Edward había amado en silencio a la pequeña chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, ella no lo había notado, no se había percatado de ese amor, ese amor que podía salvarla, ella solo se sumía en su propio dolor y no sabía que había alguien que daría su vida por borrar sus heridas y hacerla feliz._

_Isabella se cortaba, era una forma de desahogar su dolor —sabiendo que estaba mal—, pero no podía dejarlo, Isabella desde pequeña fue distinta, ella siempre vivió una miserable vida que no le pertenecía, y odiaba sentirse infeliz, a su corta edad, pero amaba a Reneé y a Charlie, aunque no fuesen sus padres biológicos._

_Pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando se entera de que su amada madre ha sufrido un accidente en avión a causa de las terribles lluvias que han traído varias muertes?_

—_Bella, te amo._

_Edward depositó a Isabella en el asiento de lado y arrancó el auto para llevarla al hospital más cercano, sabiendo que el tráfico era horrible, la situación era confusa pero catastrófica, y él tenía miedo de perderla, Edward acariciaba la mano del ángel mientras se abofeteaba internamente por no haber azotado la puerta antes, quizá no había ocurrido nada._

—_Edward… —murmuró Bella abriendo los ojos cuando éste la llevaba en brazos hacia el hospital, las enfermeras actuaron enseguida al notar como la joven sangraba—. Edward —repitió débilmente._

_A Edward se le encogió el corazón._

—_Bella, estoy aquí —le dijo con amor y dolor, ella apenas y tenía conciencia—, yo te cuidaré._

—_Edward… no me dejes —musitó cuando la depositaban en la camilla—, n-o, no… no me dejes aquí a solas —pidió, Edward sollozó y se apresuró a besar la mejilla pálida de ella para responderle:_

—_Jamás lo haría, tú eres mi mundo, Bella._

_Y ella cerró los ojos._

_Se la llevaron a sala de emergencias y él intentó entrar con ella, pero los enfermeros se lo impidieron._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**«When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and past tonight»**_

**«Cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyeron tu luz**

**Recuerdo que dijiste, "No me dejes aquí a solas"**

**Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido y es pasado esta noche»**

* * *

Edward lloró silenciosamente recordando lo que había prometido un día, y lo que ahora no había cumplido, él no estaba con ella, él no le había dicho de sus sentimientos, ella no merecía estar sola, ella lo necesitaba, así como él necesitaba de su ángel.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó la voz de Emmett cuando entraba por la puerta rápidamente, Emmett era su amigo, también guardaespaldas y se acababa de enterar de lo que había ocurrido.

Edward limpió sus lágrimas e intentó incorporarse, pero le dolían las costillas.

—Emmett —le saludó con voz apagada—, ¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó solemnemente.

—La noticia está en todas partes, y he utilizado mis medios para encontrarla —Edward le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo, era el mejor amigo del mundo—, espero tendremos noticas, el señor Swan también ha intentado por todos los medios encontrarla.

—Emmett, gracias —El grandulón asintió mientras Edward hablaba—, pero necesito algo más.

—Lo que quieras, hermano.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí —le dijo rápidamente, sin dejar de apartar la vista de su amigo—, necesito ir por ella.

— ¡Edward, estás loco! —Exclamó negando rotundamente con la cabeza—, no haré eso, no, estás herido, puedes lastimarte, no puedo.

—Emmett, no quiero quedarme aquí, ella me necesita —le hizo saber mientras fruncía el ceño—, ¿qué harías si la persona que amas está desaparecida?

Emmett abrió los ojos, casi que se le desorbitaron.

— ¿La amas? Edward, ¿estás enamorado de Isabella Swan? —preguntó todavía sin poder creerlo, Edward asintió y Emmett no supo que decir a eso, las cosas cambiaban, pero tampoco quería que Edward se lastimara aún más, tanto física, como emocional y sentimentalmente.

—La amo, la he amado en silencio y he estado con ella en las situaciones más difíciles de su vida, y ella en las mías, es mi apoyo, es mi ángel…

.

.

.

—_Edward._

_Nadie respondió…_

_La oscuridad se encontraba impregnada en aquella habitación de hospital, era la tercera vez que asistía por la misma razón, pero Edward siempre llagaba a tiempo, él la protegía._

—_Edward —le volvió a llamar, pero no era consciente de que su voz era solo un murmullo._

_Intentó incorporarse pero al intentarlo unas manos se lo impidieron, era él._

— _¡Edward! —sollozó y él besó su frente en la oscuridad._

—_Siempre estuve aquí, dormido —le dijo su dulce y aterciopelada voz—. Nunca te dejaré, Bella._

_Isabella sabía que era verdad, Edward la amaba como si fuese su hermano y ella se sentía a salvo junto a él, era único en su vida._

—_Edward, gracias._

_Sus lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas._

—_No agradezcas algo que me sale del corazón —acarició las mejillas de Bella con sus dedos—, prometí que te cuidaría._

_Ella lloró como una niña pequeña._

—_La extraño —dijo en sollozos—, Reneé era mi madre._

—_Te entiendo Bella, lo sabes, pero tu madre jamás querrá que te lastimes de esa forma, ¿por qué no pensaste en el daño que te ibas a hacer, a ti misma, a tus padres, a mi?_

_Ella frunció el ceño._

—_No quería lastimarte…_

—_Bella, no sabes las veces en las que he querido arrancarte todo el dolor que hay en ti, quisiera vivirlo yo mismo, pero a pesar del dolor, cortarte no es una solución… —Edward la miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, Isabella escuchaba atentamente, sabía que él tenía razón, pero ella era débil y estúpida._

— _¡Oh, Edward, cuanto lo siento! —lloró tan fuerte que Edward se estremeció y se apresuró en arrullarla._

—_Ahora estarás bien, yo estaré aquí, estarás bien._

_Besó su cabello y comenzó a cantar aquella nana para tranquilizarla…_

* * *

_**« Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be all right…»**_

**« Simplemente cierra tus ojos**

**El sol se está poniendo**

**Estarás bien…»**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Isabella siempre había sido más frágil de lo que aparentaba, ella desde pequeña sabía que Reneé en realidad era su tía, y que su madre biológica —la hermana de Charlie—, la había abandonado cuando apenas tenía dos meses de vida, ella nunca fue capaz de soportar la idea de que su madre no la quisiese, pero pensaba en que el amor de Reneé no tenia comparación alguna, ella había luchado por sacar adelante a Bella, aun sabiendo que no era de su sangre, la trató como a sus demás hijos —Jasper y Rosalie— los cuales no se encontraban en el país.

Bella comenzó a cortarse desde que tenía dieciséis, no sabía exactamente cuál es la razón por la que lo hace, quizás tanta presión o angustia, ella nunca había sido normal, y no quería serlo; siempre se mantuvo alejada, asustada, no quería entregarle el corazón a alguien, y que luego la abandonaran a su suerte.

Pero había pasado todo lo contrario con sus padres, sus hermanos y… Edward.

Charlie cada vez viajaba más, Reneé por su parte había estado más concentrada en sus libros y sus hermanos ya estaban en la universidad en Roma, una enorme distancia los separaba y ella estaba sola y encerrada, entonces cuando decidió escaparse, él apareció…

Edward la buscaría por todos los medios necesarios, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se encuentra en ese estado, herido, golpeado, pero decidido?

— ¡Edward, Edward! —musitó Alice cerca del rostro del joven, éste abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con una pequeña chica de cabello azabache, ella le sonrió de medio lado y él pestañeó para terminar de despertarse.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó, la pequeña Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esto, mi hermano me pidió ayuda —repuso la pequeña amablemente, mientras que Edward comenzaba a levantarse y quejándose por el dolor, pero el cobrizo ignoró por completo las molestias y tomó la bolsa que Alice sostenía en sus manos y se dirigió al baño.

—Gracias —le dijo sinceramente a la hermana de Emmett, la cual asintió con la cabeza conforme Edward entraba al baño y optaba por vestirse.

Emmett había aceptado ayudarlo, y Alice también.

Al terminar de vestirse salió del baño y comenzó a musitar:

—Si algo sale mal… solo… solo gracias…

Alice negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Todo estará bien, Emmett y yo iremos a donde sea contigo, conozco a Isabella las veces que ha venido aquí, y se ha convertido en mi amiga —le hizo saber Alice, con sus ojos humedecidos, ella hacia sus pasantías en el hospital y conocía a Bella.

Edward agachó la cabeza, apenado.

—Gracias.

Al lograr salir del hospital, el jeep de Emmett ya estaba estacionado en la salida, ambos chicos se montaron en el auto y éste arrancó rápidamente hacia la mansión Swan.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

Edward frunció el ceño…

.

.

.

_Isabella despertó con lágrimas en los ojos…_

—_Edward, tengo miedo._

—_Yo te cuidaré._

_Edward abrazó por la cintura a su ángel y ésta se acurrucó más a su lado, en la cama de hospital, como dos almas gemelas…_

—_No quiero dormir —dijo Bella con un hilo de voz—, tengo pesadillas._

_Aparentaba ser una niña asustada y desamparada, Edward la abrazó mucho más._

—_No las tendrás, lo prometo._

— _¿Prometes quedarte, Edward? —Preguntó ella ahora con una pizca de ilusión, Edward sonrió con ternura cuando ella volteó y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos—, ¿lo prometes?_

—_Lo prometo —su sonrisa era gigantesca, pero sus ojos serios, trasmitiendo la realidad de sus palabras, Bella lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho._

—_Te quiero, Edward._

_Y él la amaba._

* * *

_**«No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound»**_

**«Nadie puede herirte ahora**

**Ven luz de la mañana**

**Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos»**

.

.

.

* * *

Isabella se encontraba sofocada, no sabía cómo había podido sobrellevar todo, tenía más de seis horas ahí, encerrada, sin agua, sin comida, sin Edward… tenía ganas de llorar, pero no deseaba hacerlo, las ganas de ver a Edward de nuevo eran más fuertes, ella no podía morir, no podía irse sin decirle algo, algo muy importante, tenía que sobrevivir.

Tomó un enorme garrote y comenzó a golpear nuevamente la puerta —que se encontraba atorada con un montón de escombros—, pero a ella no le importaba, tenía que lograr salir, tenía que hacerlo.

— ¡Edward! —chilló.

Si él no estaba bien no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer…

—Edward, si estás ahí, respóndeme, ¿estás bien? —preguntó en gritos, pero el silencio se hizo presente, una vez más.

¿Podría estar inconsciente?

— ¡Edward!

Se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, él se había golpeado, quizá estaba muerto…

.

.

.

— _¡Isabella, no puedes estar haciéndote esto, por Dios, necesitas ayuda! —Exclamó Edward enojado y triste, Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—, ¿No? ¿No, qué? ¿No quieres hacerte daño?_

—_No quiero traerte problemas, ya no lo haré, sé que tu trabajo es cuidarme._

_Edward palideció, era increíble escuchar aquello._

— _¡No! ¡Bella, no! —Exclamó colérico—, esto no es por mi trabajo, es por ti, Bella, no quiero que te lastimes, no compres cosas para lastimarte… por favor…_

_Isabella se sentó en su cama y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos._

—_No puedo evitarlo…_

— _¡Bella! —Exclamó nuevamente—, apenas llevas dos días de haber salido del hospital, ¿quieres morir? ¿Quieres dejarme?_

_Isabella se sorprendió por las palabras de Edward._

_¿Tanto así le importaba?_

—_Edward, no todo el tiempo te tendré a ti, tú también te irás, y yo me he aferrado a ti, pero tú algún día harás tu vida, tendrás una familia, y yo quedaré sola otra vez —dijo Isabella mirando en suelo, apenada._

_¿¡Pero qué dice!?_

_¡Si Edward la ama y no desea pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no sea ella!_

—_Siempre estaré contigo, si así lo deseas, pero no te aferres a nadie, solo a ti misma, Bella necesitas ayuda profesional, déjate ayudar, por favor… —volvió a pedir arrodillándose frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, Isabella no quiso decir nada hasta pensarlo bien, quizás él tendría razón, quizá si aceptaba ayuda las cosas cambiarían._

—_Hazlo por ti misma —presionó Edward dulcemente, Isabella calló—, no puedes lastimarte, los ángeles no merecen ser lastimados —los ojos de Isabella se humedecieron—, los ángeles sonríen, no lloran, los ángeles hacen felices a los demás, pero también los ángeles merecen ser cuidados y protegidos, pero también… —una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella—, los ángeles merecen ser felices y ser amados y amar sin medidas…_

_Isabella lo abrazó efusivamente y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos mientras que Edward besaba su cabello repetitivamente…_

.

.

.

Edward bajó del auto al igual que Emmett y Alice, miraron el desastre que se situaba en la mansión Swan, donde murieron casi todos los empleados y Edward había resultado herido, los rescatistas seguían en su trabajo, pero era completamente difícil, la casa estaba destruida…

La naturaleza era el peor enemigo del hombre, o quizá al revés, el hombre era el peor amigo de la naturaleza.

Un fuerte temblor había ocasionado todo aquello, y el diluvió comenzaba.

La lluvia reanudó mojando a los tres chicos que miraban las ruinas con dolor.

_¿Y si Bella está muerta?_

Edward negó con la cabeza.

Y una fuerte sacudida se hizo presente, volviendo a temblar, por un minuto, el corazón de Edward se llenó aún más de miedo y gritó acercándose a los escombros.

— ¡Bella! ¡Isabella!

Y Alice y Emmett lo siguieron…

— ¿Qué hacen, a donde van? —preguntó histérico Emmett al notar que los rescatistas comenzaban a tomar sus cosas.

—Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

Emmett enfureció y tomó por la camiseta a uno de los incompetentes hombres.

— ¡No pueden irse sin saber si hay alguien allí dentro! —gritó mientras lo zarandeaba con extrema fuerza.

Edward —a pesar de sus heridas—, intentó entrar al lugar pero varios hombres lo impidieron.

—Joven, no puede entrar, es un territorio completamente inestable y los temblores continuarán —Edward lo ignoró.

—La mujer que amo está allí dentro —señaló cabreado—, no voy a dejarla sola.

Jamás la dejaría sola, él lo había prometido, desde que se enamoró de ella.

.

.

.

—_Te amo, Bella._

_Isabella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y limpió sus lágrimas, pero éstas salían sin control._

— _¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con un hilo de voz._

—_Te amo y eres la única que puede enamorarme con tanta intensidad cada día —la miraba a los ojos sabiendo que ella estaba sorprendida, pero no esperaba ninguna respuesta, él solo quería que ella lo supiese, ya que al parecer, ella no se había imaginado que tal enamoramiento ocurriese._

—_Edward yo…_

_El piso comenzó a moverse y ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos como platos y el pánico se apoderó de ellos._

_Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos hasta que la sacudida cesó._

— _¡Edward, tembló, Edward, mi padre! —exclamó Bella aterrorizada, Edward la apretó aún más e hizo que le mirase a los ojos._

—_Isabella, cálmate, escucha, tu padre no está en casa, solo estamos nosotros y los empleados, yo te cuidaré —la luz se había ido, estaban a oscuras, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y la condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación, saliendo de ésta y bajando rápidamente las escaleras antes de que el temblor repitiese._

_Isabella hiperventilaba…_

—_Cálmate —le indicó Edward—, confía en mí, no miras nada que no sea yo._

_Edward aparentaba saber qué hacer, pero igual estaba asustado, era imposible salir de casa, si lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de que mientras corran repita el temblor y era peligroso; se situaron debajo de una firme y fuerte mesa en el comedor de la enorme casa, Edward le indicó a Bella que se mantuviera en posición fetal y él la abrazó protectoramente…_

_El sismo repitió casi al minuto._

—_Cierra los ojos._

_Isabella lo hizo aterrada._

* * *

_**«Don't you dare look out your window**_

_**Darling everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on…»**_

**«No te atrevas a mirar fuera de tu ventana**

**Todo está en llamas, cariño**

**La guerra más allá de nuestra puerta se recrudece»**

* * *

_Nuevamente el temblor cesó e Isabella se incorporó para mirar a los ojos Edward._

—_Tengo miedo._

—_Cobarde —intentó bromear Edward, consiguiente una sonrisa de parte de Isabella—. Todo acabará pronto._

_Y comenzó a cantar su nana mientras que la casa se sacudía y los objetos caían sobre la dura mesa._

_Isabella temía por su padre, ya había perdido a su madre por la catástrofe que se encontraba en el mundo, temía por sus hermanos que no estaban con ella, y también, temía por Edward._

_Todo lo que ocurría en aquel momento se definía en temor, en cada poro de su piel éste se encontraba, Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones, era la primera vez para ambos vivían una situación como esa._

—_Edward, salgamos._

—_Es peligroso…_

.

.

.

— ¡Exijo que se queden! —exclamó Edward en gritos, su voz era aún mucho más fuerte, pero sus ojos aparentaban ser los de un niño asustado, verdes, intensos, apagados y apunto de las lagrimas.

_Vamos Bella, resiste._

—Señor Cullen, todos corremos peligro al estará aquí —dijo el hombre como si le explicase a un niño de seis años—, es peligroso.

— ¡La vida de una persona está en peligro también! —Exclamó furioso—, ¡ella puede morir!

—Señor, no creo que hayan más sobrevivientes aparte de usted —habló el otro hombre—, solo hay escombros y cadáveres.

Edward se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo con su mano sana.

— ¡Cállate maldito!

Y decidió acercarse de nuevo a la casa.

No le prestaba atención al dolor de sus costillas, ni a la lluvia, ni a los gritos de los demás, solo quería rescatarla, y verla sana y salva.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! —gritó.

_._

_._

_._

_El temblor volvió a cesar y por una hora nada ocurría, entonces Edward pensó que todo había acabado…_

— _¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Bella, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras que su corazón latía frenéticamente—, debemos salir de aquí._

_Edward se levantó y ayudó a Bella._

—_Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver la puerta._

_Edward abrió la puerta del comedor y se percató de que la casa estaba casi por derrumbarse, se asustó, dio un paso al frente para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien para sacar a Bella de allí, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, el mundo volvió a sacudirse, volteó a ver a Bella, y en aquel momento algo golpeó su cabeza y quedó completamente inconsciente, la puerta se cerró de golpe._

— _¡Edward! —Gritó Bella con todas sus fuerzas, sus lagrimas salieron descontroladas y sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, escuchaba perfectamente los ruidos de cosas romperse en la mesa donde ella estaba—, ¡oh no, Edward, Edward, respóndeme, Edward! —lloró, pero nadie le contestó._

_Puso sus manos en sus oídos, desesperada, llorando sin piedad e hiperventilando, si hubiera algo con que cortarse, lo hubiera hecho, pero también pensaba en Edward, y él pensar en él e vitó que pensara en cometer estupideces._

— _¡Edward! —gritó comenzándose a sentir mareada, mientras que el mundo se movía a su alrededor, su respiración se hizo más errática y cayó desmayada…_

_La nana sonaba en su mente mientras ella luchaba en la inconsciencia…_

* * *

_«__**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone» **_

**«Agárrate a esta nana**

**Incluso cuando haya terminado la música.**

** Terminado»**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Edward lo sacaron antes de que la casa se derrumbara, no pudieron sacar a Isabella, la joven estaba inconsciente y nadie fue capaz de enterarse de su paradero, los "rescatistas" estaban locos por irse con sus familias, algunos ya habían perdido personas que amaban, otros estaban preocupados, y otros hacían su trabajo por ayudar, pero no la hallaron…

— ¡Isabella! —le llamó Edward entrando a lo que quedaba de la casa, el lugar donde había dejado Isabella estaba totalmente tapado con escombros, mesas, y se notaba que era imposible de abrir.

Emmett también entró y a Alice la dejaron afuera, no le permitieron el paso, y algunos de los rescatistas también habían entrado a ayudar…

—¡Bella! —le llamaban en gritos mientras que trataban de quitar los escombros para entrar al comedor.

—Edward… —musitó la voz de ella en un quejido, pero nadie logró escucharla, estaba muy débil— ¡Edward!

A Edward se le contrajo el corazón y siguieron sacando escombros; Isabella por su parte también hizo lo mismo, pero al golpear los escombros para que aflojaran, algo calló en su pierna y gritó desgarradoramente.

— ¡Apúrense! —Gritó un Edward desesperado, mientras que Isabella del otro lado de la puerta gritaba y lloriqueaba del dolor—, Bella, ¿me escuchas?

— ¡Si, Edward, me duele, me duele! —lloró.

A Edward se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

* * *

_**«Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be all right»**_

**«Simplemente cierra tus ojos**

**El sol se está poniendo**

**Estarás bien»**

* * *

—Simplemente cierra tus ojos, estarás bien, yo te cuidaré —le dijo soltando un par de lagrimas y tratando de quitar con una mano todo lo que le impedía encontrarse con su ángel.

—Edward, esto se va a derrumbar —dijo Emmett con pesar, Edward lo ignoró—, Edward.

— ¿Bella? —Le llamó, pero ésta no respondió—, ¡oh no, Bella! Emmett si quieres vete tú, yo la buscaré.

Emmett no le hizo caso, buscó con la mirada algo para utilizarlo como palanca y se dedicó a abrir la puerta utilizando todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Bella, aléjate de la puerta! —exclamó Emmett.

Y la puerta se abrió finalmente, aunque no de par en par, ya que todavía había escombros al otro lado de ésta.

Edward corrió y entró preocupado y buscó a Bella con la mirada, encontrándola tendida en el suelo, sin conciencia, pálida.

_Los ángeles no sufren, Bella._

_Los ángeles no mueren, Bella._

_No me dejes…_

La tomó con su brazo sin ser capaz de hablar, Emmett observó en silencio, pero se acercó y cargó a Bella para sacarla de allí, pero antes de aquello se percataron de la herida de Isabella en su pierna, Edward siguió a ambos en silencio, llorando en silencio.

Si algo le pasaba…

La ambulancia los esperaba y auxiliaron a Isabella con oxigeno y comenzaron a curarla, tenía una fractura en su pierna derecha, pero no era grave, aunque estaba un tanto deshidratada, la falta de agua y de alimento por casi diez horas pasaban factura.

—Edward.

El ángel abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes verde del protector, su protector, él, con su cara sucia sonrió y soltó una lagrima al ver que su razón estaba con vida, su ángel, sano y salvo, ambos estaban sanos y salvos.

—Estoy aquí, como siempre, Bella.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero estaba muy débil.

—Eres un ángel, Bella, los ángeles sobreviven, y tu lo has hecho, sin mí —mencionó acariciando el rostro pálido de Isabella, ella negó con la cabeza, mareándose un poco.

—No lo hice sin ti, lo hice por ti, y por mí —Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—Me enorgulleces y estoy aliviado, Bella, si te fuera ocurrido algo, no sé que habría hecho…

—Shhh —ahora fue ella quien lo arrulló—, estarás bien, estaremos bien… estaremos sanos y salvos…

* * *

_**«No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound»**_

**«Nadie puede herirte ahora**

**Ven luz de la mañana**

**Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos»**

* * *

—Contigo siempre estaré a salvo, tú eres mi ángel —besó su coronilla con amor, era indescriptible lo que sentía, tenia tanto miedo de perderla, de no volverla a ver, de no abrazarla y consolarla, ella era su vida, y no estaba preparado para perderla nunca.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando todo comenzó? —preguntó ella tímidamente, Edward asintió en respuesta.

—Te amo Bella —repitió mirándola a los ojos y fundiéndose en aquel color chocolate.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no luche sin ti sino que luché por ti?

—Lo dijiste hace dos minutos —sonrió Edward al decir.

—Bueno, lo hice por ti, porque no quería irme sin decirte algo —lo dijo con un hilo de voz, jamás había pensado en que las cosas se convertirían en algo distinto—, no quería irme de este mundo, sin que sepas… sin que escuches de mi voz que te amo como a nadie he amado…

Edward se quedó callado, incapaz de reaccionar, había soñado con escuchar aquello por tanto tiempo, la había amado en silencio por un año, pensando que ella jamás lo amaría, y ahora ella lo decía, le explicaba que luchó por vivir y decirle que lo amaba.

Edward suspiró y vio como Bella sollozaba y lo miraba con amor.

—Te amo, y nunca pensé que me amarías.

—Los ángeles aman a sus protectores —musitó—, además, tú también eres mi ángel y te amo —sollozó sonriendo para luego fijar su vista en los labios de Edward, los cuales inmediatamente rozaron los de ella y se fundieron en un increíble, tierno y perfecto beso que sellaría el pacto de un amor celestial entre ambos, sus labios se acariciaron enviando una sutil corriente a sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían a medida que sus labios se entendían a la perfección, se amaban sin ninguna clase de regla ni de tiempo ni mucho menos de espacio, y sabían que aquello era el principio de toda una vida que les esperaba, ellos siempre estarían juntos, como lo habían soñado.

* * *

_**«Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be all right**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound»**_

**«Simplemente cierra tus ojos**

**Estarás bien**

**Ven luz de la mañana**

**Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos»**

* * *

—A partir de este momento, te amaré cada día más —prometió Bella al acabar el beso, sonriendo, como jamás lo había hecho—, y te prometo que pediré ayuda, y no volveré a cortarme, quiero luchar por mi vida, para compartirla contigo, mi ángel, mi protector, te amo.

Edward la besó de nuevo.

—Me haces más feliz de lo que te puedes imaginar, Bella —la besó otra vez—, te amo…

Y ese fue solo el principió de una vida…

_Fin._

* * *

_**¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? diganme si les gusto, espero sus opiniones, escuchen la canción, es muy hermosa y la melodía es triste, me encanta y me ayudó a crear esta historia que si tuvo un lindo final, bueno pues, hay cosas que me costó escribir y es que jamás es vivido en alguna catástrofe así, pero espero entiendan, ¡un beso! espero sus RW y sus favoritos, saludos desde mi hermoso pais Venezuela.**  
_

_**-Day C P.**_


End file.
